1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for a working vehicle. In more detail, the present invention relates to an easy and cheap construction of light and rigid frame of a working vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is well known a frame of a working vehicle constructed by square pipes, I-shaped steel and the like. The frame of the working vehicle is constructed by I-shaped steel and the like, and various devices are attached to the frame as needed (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
A frame mainly comprising square pipes and I-shaped steel is difficult to be processed so as to require prodigious labor for assembly. Furthermore, high cost is required for production.
Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2004-1769